1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a wireless communication network system and a content distribution method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication terminal, a wireless communication network system and a content distribution method used in a local area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a content distribution system for distributing content such as music, video and the like, various proposals have been made to provide systems which allow clients to, after having read information about the content distributed via the Internet, easily order (purchase) the content from the Internet (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-116768). Many of such content distribution systems allow the clients who have interest in acquiring the content to view or listen to the content when placing the order.
In addition to the global content distribution systems for distributing the content via the Internet, various proposals have also been made to provide various kinds of content distribution systems which distribute the content via a local network such as an in-home LAN (Local Area Network) or the like. One of such systems is a network system conforming to the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standard (referred to as a “DLNA network system” hereinafter).
The DLNA standard is a standard for allowing information appliances such as AV (audio and visual) devices, personal computers and the like to connect to each other in a local network area such as a home, so that the information appliances can be used in a collaborative manner. Specifically, the DLNA standard is a standard which prescribes connection conditions (such as medium format, communication procedure between the respective devices, user interface and the like) between a server that records, stores and supplies the content (such as music and video) and a reproducing device (i.e., a player) that reproduces the content.
In the DLNA network system, processing operations such as transmitting the content data to the local network, pulling the content data from the local network, uploading the content data to the local network, downloading the content data from the local network and the like are mainly performed between the server and the reproducing device. In other words, in such a local network system, the data of the content is shared between the server and the reproducing device during the period when the processing operation (such as reproduction of the content) is performed. Incidentally, in the case where the job of recording and storing the content is performed by a device, and the job of controlling the supply of the content to the reproducing device is performed by another device, the data of the content is shared between the three devices.
Further, in the DLNA network system, in the case where there is a communication terminal other than the server and the reproducing device registered in the system, the owner (referred to as “viewer” hereinafter) of the communication terminal can view the content folder stored in the server.